


Castiel, Angel Of The Lord

by HomosexualTendencies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Digital Art, Fanart, MY HAND HURTS, Portrait, This is the most detailed digital art I've done, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualTendencies/pseuds/HomosexualTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS TOOK TWO FULL DAYS. I wanted to give up so many times. I'm glad I didn't and although my hand died, it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel, Angel Of The Lord

Please enjoy the pretty man.


End file.
